


Office PDA

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fucking, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Office Seminar, Office Sex, PDA, Past Relationships, Pranking, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Work Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Jim reminisces about office PDA
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Original Female Character, Jim Halpert/Pam Beesley, Michael Scott/Holly Flax
Kudos: 23





	Office PDA

Michael couldn’t believe it. How could they call a meeting to call out him and Holly for enjoying each other’s company? He was finally happy with someone he loved and they were all trying to put a dampener on it knowing they were hypocrites. As they filed their list of complaints he couldn’t help himself and he blurted out, ‘Look, you are all hypocrites. You all do it!’  
‘Michael,’ Dwight said rising from his chair, ‘I have done PDA in the office.’  
‘Thank you,’ Michael smiled smugly as they all grew silent knowing he was right.  
‘I’ve had intercourse in the office,’ Dwight stated. Recoiling at the thought Michael shook his head and tried to stop Dwight as he continued, ‘as has Ángela! As has Ryan. As has Kelly. As has Meredith. As has Phyllis. As has Darryl. As has Creed. As has Michael and as has Holly.’

There was a chorus of interjections and denials as well as a few admittances namely Kevin and Creed. As the crowd spoke over each other Pam’s eyes flitted around the room looking at the sheer number of people that had done it in the place that she worked. By a quick look around she could count on one hand the coworkers she was in the same category of. She couldn’t believe it. As the meeting ended and the crowd filed out back to their desks she found herself thinking about it. She didn’t know why. Up until now, she had had no desire to have sex anywhere other than at home. Jim was working on something on his computer having just hung up the phone. As Dwight got up from opposite her and headed to the bathroom she found herself leaning forward as not to be heard as she caught Jim’s attention.

‘Hey,’ she whispered. Jim turned his head to face her signalling he was listening though his eyes stayed on the screen. Pam slapped his arm causing him to come to and look at her completely.  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Can you believe it?’  
‘Believe what?’ Jim asked, not following.  
‘The amount of PDA in this office. I mean we’re the only married couple who both work here and we’re the only ones who haven’t had sex here.’  
‘That’s not true-‘  
‘Jim, half the office has done it here.’  
‘So?’ Jim said, ‘what are you saying you wanna go do it somewhere so you can be like Dwight or Angela?’  
‘No…’ Pam said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, ‘I just can’t believe the number of people that’s all.’  
‘Well it’s not that big of a deal Beesley,’ Jim said, turning back to his computer screen making Pam confused. She could swear she saw a hint of a blush creep across his face.  
‘Jim do you want to do it in the office?’ She whispered though as she did Dwight returned back to his desk causing them both to fall silent. Jim shifted uncomfortably in his chair and tried to pretend he couldn’t feel the heat of Pam’s eyes on him.   
It was true Jim hadn’t had sex with Pam in the office. But that didn’t mean he hadn’t had sex in the office at all. 

Jim had never told Pam about it. He didn’t see the need to, he didn’t suppose she would want to know. I mean they’d skimmed over exes in the past it wasn’t hard since Jim knew Pam’s past boyfriends all 1 of them. Besides, it was before Pam even worked at Dunder Mifflin. It was just before she started. He’d been dating the receptionist who had worked there before she did for a couple weeks and it wasn’t going too well. Megan was smart, kind and funny. She was cute as a button with an amazing body but for Jim, there just wasn’t a lot of spark. 

As he worked that afternoon he found his mind drifting. It had occurred the first time Jim had ever lost a sale. It was a major client and Jim had been trying to clinch a win for at least a week, Dwight had been offering to take the client off his hands though it came with a smug smile that Jim couldn’t bear to witness.

‘Yeah, okay. No, it’s no problem, I understand… keep my number just in case,’ Jim said sadly, ‘yeah thank you.’  
As he hung up Meg came towards his desk and perched on it.   
‘Are you okay?’ She asked.  
‘Yeah I’m fine,’ Jim said going back to his computer.  
‘What’s up?’ she asked, prodding him on the shoulder.  
‘It’s nothing. I just lost a client that’s all,’ Jim sighed.  
‘Oh bummer,’ she said.  
‘It’s no big deal,’ Jim said.  
‘Wrong,’ Dwight said from where he was sitting beside them.  
‘What?’ Meg said.  
‘Wrong. It is a big deal. They were a major client with a lot of business for us.’  
‘Dwight,’ Meg sighed, ‘ignore him. You can’t win them all.’  
‘False,’ Dwight interjected again, ‘you can win them all if you-‘ Before he could continue he was stopped by Meg who had produced a spray bottle from where Jim couldn’t see and sprayed Dwight with water. ‘You can statistically-‘ Dwight stopped as he was sprayed again. ‘Stop-‘ Dwight protested as he was sprayed once more. Every time he tried she sprayed him making Jim laugh hysterically. Finally, Dwight, the top of his shirt sodden, fell silent.

‘Where did you even get that?’ Jim chuckled as she placed it down on his desk.  
‘I bought it last week so I could water the office plants and I was just waiting for a good reason to use it and you seemed to need it today.’  
‘Thanks,’ Jim said as she patted him on the shoulder and returned to reception. For most of the afternoon, every time Dwight tried to correct someone or interject in a conversation Jim sprayed him until he fell silent. It cheered him up endlessly but within an hour Jim had used all of the water in the bottle and so got up and headed to the kitchen to refill. As he stood by the faucet he heard the door click open and shut and looked up to find Meg stood there.

‘Enjoying yourself huh?’ She chuckled as she walked over to him.  
‘Yeah,’ Jim said, ‘thanks for this by the way. I needed cheering up today.’  
‘I could tell,’ she smiled before she looked around and upon seeing the blinds closed leaned up to kiss him.  
‘What are you doing?’ He mumbled against her lips.   
‘Cheering you up,’ she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jim’s heartbeat quicker as she pulled him away from the counter. She broke away for a moment and pulled him by the hand towards the supply closet in the kitchen.   
‘Meg,’ Jim whispered as she shut the door behind them and locked it. It was small and cramped but Jim’s mind immediately was drawn to something else as Meg’s hand skittered down his torso and fiddled with his belt. He kissed her deeply, pushing her back so her back was against the shelving.

Her fingers undid his belt buckle and pulled it open as Jim fiddled with the buttons on her shirt, undoing them quickly. As he opened her shirt goosebumps rose on her skin. Meg shivered as his hands glided down her body and cupped under her ass allowing her to be hoisted up against the shelves. As her legs clasped around him his hand breached the confines of her skirt and after flicking her panties aside his fingers made contact with her wet folds. She trembled as he touched her.

‘Hurry up,’ she panted, grabbing a shelf to balance herself, ‘we don’t have much time.’  
Jim nodded as he placed a hand under the small of her back as his other hand fumbled his length out of his slacks and stroked it until he was at full attention. After teasing her slit for a minute, he entered her trying to stifle a groan so no one could hear them.  
‘Fuck,’ she mumbled as their mouths reconnected and Jim started to thrust quickly against her. The only thing keeping her upright was her legs around him and the tension between her back and the shelving but she didn’t care. Her hand snaked down so she could play with herself. 

‘I’m not gonna last long,’ she whispered, spurring Jim on as he moved faster, grunting quietly in her ear. Suddenly, the angle changed as he moved his arms from behind her to hold her hips. As Jim started to stutter in rhythm Meg came. Only now could she feel the hard metal shelving against her back but she didn’t care. Jim kept pumping until finally, he came in her. Spent, Jim slipped out of her and allowed her to stand up though she was still a little weak at the knees. As Meg fumbled to get herself decent again Jim put an arm against the shelf as he caught his breath, fumbling to put his softening length back into his slacks. They watched each other silently as they got ready to go back to work.

‘Did that cheer you up?’ She asked with a wry smile.  
‘Definitely,’ Jim chuckled.  
‘More than Dwight and the spray bottle?’  
‘Now let’s not go crazy there,’ Jim scoffed.

‘Jim,’ Pam said, rousing him from his thoughts.  
‘Yeah?’ Jim said shifting in his seat trying to ignore the semi he was now sporting.  
‘You okay?’ She asked with a quirked eyebrow, ‘you seem distracted.’  
‘Nah I’m okay,’ Jim waved her off.  
‘Well, let me know if you need help focusing,’ Pam said with a wink. Jim smiled. It seemed like he was gonna have a new memory to think about now.


End file.
